Warriors: Endless Night (A warrior cats fanfiction)
by Embersong92
Summary: When the clans are once again threatened by destruction from twolegs, it is up to a young kittypet to convince them to leave their new home, but when the leaders refuse to believe her, how can she help them? Join Mountainpaw, son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, on this amazing warriors epic that will leave you breathless!
1. Introduction Prologue

(I had to use the allegiances from Bramblestar's Storm and I edited them a little bit, so bare with me. I know the warrior names of the apprentices aren't correct. Also, I'm not going to lie, alot of you fans may get angry at me for the path I'm taking. Just remember this is a fanfiction, which means my interpretation of the path the story should take. If you like this story, keep revisiting my page, I'll be posting this plus a lot more original material.)

 **Warriors: Endless Night**

 **A fanfiction by Embersong92**

Prologue

In the den of a small twoleg nest, moonlight filtered through the window, lighting a small portion of the room. A small pale gray kitten slept soundly in its pet-bed and, its flank rising and falling steadily. Her pleasant dreams were interrupted by a meow right next to her ear

"Delilah, awaken." it was a tom who spoke, but the voice wasn't familar. Delilah opened one eye cautiously and discovered she was no longer in her bed, but instead flying over a large lake before landing on it's shore. She looked around confused, wondering why she was having this strange dream. Then the ground began to shake, and she stared in horror as a giant yellow monster came barreling towards her; screeching in fright, Delilah sprinted out of the way towards a small line of bushes far away from the monster's destructive path. A small glistening trail of red formed behind the monster, and Delilah's pelt bristled as she recognized the scent of blood, following the trial with her eyes, she saw a large white shape in the distance. Focusing her eyes she realized the shape was a pile of bloody cat bones. Fear encompassed her, why was she dreaming ths? As if to answer her question, the same voice spoke to her again "Take note of what you have seen little one, for you are the only cat who can prevent this." the tom materialized infront of her, his pelt a firey red and his eyes were a piercing green. As he stared at her, Delilah felt as if he was staring through her very soul.

"Who are you? Why are you coming to me with this?" she mewed, still afraid.

"You do not need to know me. Only know that if this message isn't given to the cats who live here, the dream you had will become reality. Please, help them!"

Delilah jolted awake; the lake and the horrid image of cat bones in a large pile were gone, though the scent of blood still clung to her fur. As she panted, licking her fur flat and dismissing the dream as nothing, the same tom's voice whispered in her ear.

"Please, save my clan."


	2. Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader** :

 **Bramblestar** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** :

 **Squirrelflight** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Jayfeather** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
 **Leafpool** -light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** :

 **Graystripe** -long-haired gray tom  
 **Apprentice: Mountainpaw**  
 **Dustpelt** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Brackenfur** -golden brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice: Kestrelpaw  
** **Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Millie** -striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Thornclaw** -golden brown tabby tom

 **Spiderleg** -long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Ambermist** \- pale ginger she-cat

 **Birchfall** -light brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice: Oakpaw**  
 **Whitewing** -white she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Dewpaw**

 **Berrynose** -cream-colored tom

 **Mousewhisker** -gray-and-white tom

 **Cinderheart** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Snowfury** **-** white, fluffy tom

 **Lionblaze** -golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Dovewing** -pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Rosepetal** -dark cream she-cat

 **Poppyfrost** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Lilypad** **\- tortiseshell-and-white she-cat.**

 **Briarlight** -dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **Blossomfall** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Bumblestripe** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Seedtail-** Pretty pale ginger she-cat

 **Cherryfall** -ginger she-cat

 **Molewhisker** -brown-and-cream tom

 **Apprentices** :

 **Dewpaw** -gray and white tom

Kestrelpaw- pretty striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Mountainpaw- rather large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Oakpaw- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

 **Queens** :

 **Daisy** -cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Ivypool** -silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Elders** :

 **Purdy** -plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

 **Leader** :

 **Blackstar** -large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

 **Deputy** :

 **Rowanclaw** -ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Littlecloud** -very small tabby tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Crowfrost** -black-and-white tom

 **Tawnypelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

 **Owlclaw** -light brown tabby tom

 **Scorchfur** -dark gray tom

 **Tigerheart** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Ferretclaw** -black-and-gray tom  
 **Apprentice, Spikepaw**

 **Pinenose** -black she-cat

 **Stoatfur** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 **Apprentices** :

 **Grasspaw** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Spikepaw** -dark brown tom

 **Queens** :

 **Snowbird** -pure white she-cat

 **Dawnpelt** -cream-furred she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Snaketail** -dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

 **Whitewater** -white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

 **Ratscar** -brown tom with long scar across his back

 **Oakfur** -small brown tom

 **Smokefoot** -black tom

 **Kinkfur** -tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **Ivytail** -black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

 **Leader** :

 **Onestar** -brown tabby tom

 **Deputy** :

 **Harespring** -brown-and-white tom  
 **Apprentice: Slightpaw**

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Kestrelflight** -mottled gray tom

 **Warriors** :

 **Crowfeather** -dark gray tom  
 **Apprentice: Featherpaw**

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat  
 **Apprentice: Hootpaw**

 **Gorsetail** -very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Weaselfur** -ginger tom with white paws

 **Leaftail** -dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
 **Apprentice: Oatpaw**

 **Emberfoot** -gray tom with two dark paws

 **Heathertail** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Breezepelt** -black tom with amber eyes

 **Furzepelt** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **Crouchfoot** -ginger tom

 **Larkwing** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices** :

 **Slightpaw** -black tom with flash of white on his chest

 **Featherpaw** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Hootpaw** -dark gray tom

 **Oatpaw** -pale brown tabby tom

 **Queens** :

 **Sedgewhisker** -light brown tabby she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Whiskernose** -light brown tom

 **Whitetail** -small white she-cat

RiverClan

 **Leader** :

 **Mistystar** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** :

 **Reedwhisker** -black tom  
 **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

 **Medicine Cat** :

 **Mothwing** -dappled golden she-cat  
 **Willowshine** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

 **Mintfur** -light gray tabby tom

 **Minnowtail** -dark gray she-cat

 **Mallownose** -light brown tabby tom  
 **Apprentice, Havenpaw**

 **Grasspelt** -light brown tom

 **Duskfur** -brown tabby she-cat

 **Mosspelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Perchpaw**

 **Shimmerpelt** -silver she-cat

 **Lakeheart** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Heronwing** -dark gray-and-black tom

 **Apprentices** :

 **Lizardpaw** -light brown tom

 **Havenpaw** -black-and-white she-cat

 **Perchpaw** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **Queens** :

 **Icewing** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Petalfur** -gray-and-white she-cat

 **Elders** :

 **Pouncetail** -ginger-and-white tom  
 **Pebblefoot** -mottled gray tom  
 **Rushtail** -light brown tabby tom


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This apprentice shall be known as Oakpaw." Bramblestar's yowl echoed across the Thunderclan camp as the two young apprentices awaited their new names. Mountainkit looked at his newly named brother with excitement brimming in his green eyes. He couldn't help but glance up at his father, Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby's amber eyes gazed back, filled with pride. His mother Squirrelflight sat at a lower place on the highrock where Bramblestar addressed the clan, her identical green eyes also glowing as she stared at her two sons.

"Birchfall, you are ready for a new apprentice. You did an excellent job with your last apprentice and I expect the same attention to be shown now. You will mentor Oakpaw." A light brown tabby padded forward and touched noses with Oakpaw.

"Mountainkit," Bramblestar mewed, Mountainkit trembled as excitement filled his limbs. Who would be his mentor?, "You have reached your sixth moon and are now ready to join the ranks of Thunderclan as an apprentice. From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Mountainpaw! Graystripe, you are also ready for another apprentice. Though you have not apprenticed many young cats in your years, the ones you have have become legendary warriors. I expect the same treatment of this apprentice." Bramblestar mewed. Mountainpaw purred. Graystripe was one of the most senior warriors. Being trained by him was an honnor and a privledge.

Graystripe padded over to Mountainpaw and leaned down gently. Mountainpaw reached up and pressed his nose to Graystripe's. The clan errupted in cheers and congradulations as they hailed the two by their new names "Oakpaw, Mountainpaw! Oakpaw, Mountainpaw!" Mountainpaw drank in the voices, letting them drench him in his bliss. When the ceremony was over, Mountainpaw looked to the last two apprentices, who padded over to congradulate him. There was Dewpaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart's kit, and Kestrelpaw, Blossomfall's kit who she'd had with some kittypet male. Dewpaw was the eldest apprentice, ready to recieve his warrior name any day now, and Kestrelpaw had recived hers a moon ago.

"Congradulations," Kestrelpaw purred, "it'll be good having other cats besides this lump in the apprentice's den." she flicked her head to Dewpaw, who retorted "You'll miss me and you know it." the gray apprentice turned to Mountainpaw and Oakpaw ,"but seriously, congradulations you two." Mountainpaw dipped his head "Thank you." Oakpaw simply dipped his head with out saying a word.

"Dewpaw," Bramblestar's voice came from behind them. Mountainpaw turned to see his father padding towards them, his mother not far behind. Mountainpaw dipped his head respectfully to Bramblestar, as did Oakpaw. Even though the two kits were his sons, he was still their clan leader, and he was still to be respected, "I know we didn't get to your warrior ceremony today," the dark brown tabby mewed apologetically, "but come with me on the dawn patrol tomorrow and we'll see how far you've come along. If all goes well we'll have your ceremony at sunhigh tomorrow." Dewpaw purred happily and dipped his head in grattitude to Bramblestar. "Thank you, Bramblestar." he mewed. Saying a final goodbye to Mountainpaw and Oakpaw, Kestrelpaw and Dewpaw padded back towards the camp entrance.

"When will we get to go hunting?" Oakpaw asked, looking at the older apprentices with envy. "When you've learned to hunt little one." Squirrelflight purred gently, licking her son's pelt. "That's right," Bramblestar's voice was firm, "and I expect the two of you to listen to your mentors, and learn from them... and no fighting." Mountainpaw glanced at his brother. He enjoyed his twin's company, but the two weren't exactly inseperable... well actually they were if they got angry enough. Mountainpaw was notorious in the nursury for his temper, and his brother was notorious for egging him on. "We will, Bramblestar." Oakpaw mewed before Mountainpaw could. "Yes, we will." Mountainpaw echoed. Bramblestar nodded before nuzzling each of them gently. "I am very proud of the both of you." he purred gently "As am I." Squirrelflight added, giving each of them a lick on the head. Mountainpaw struggled away from his parents. He was an apprentice now, he didn't need to be fussed over like a kit. Bramblestar chuckled from behind him. "Well then, I'll leave you two to your mentors."

Birchfall called Oakpaw from across the camp. Oakpaw looked at his brother "Good luck." he mewed. Mountainpaw nodded "You too." and then Mountainpaw was alone with Graystripe.

"Well, little one. Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Excitement again burst through Mountainpaw "Yes! What are we going to do? Hunting, fighting? Oh, maybe we could..."

"Let's start by learning the borders of the clan." Graystripe purred in amusement.

"Oh." Mountainpaw sighed, dissapointment clear in his voice.

Graystripe let out a gentle purr of amusement. "That was the first thing Firestar and I learned when we were apprentices." Mountainpaw's ears pricked with interest. His mother and father never spoke about his legendary grandfather, Firestar, and whenever he could hear stories of the flame-pelted leader he hung onto every word. "What was he like as an apprentice?" Graystripe's eyes grew emotional as he remembered his old friend. "He was alot like you, actually. Always getting into trouble, trying to prove himself... of course with his background he had to work twice as hard." Graystripe padded towards the entrance, Mountainpaw followed closely, his heart wrenching as he heard the pain hidden in Graystripe's voice. He never knew the old gray tom was so close to the former Thunderclan leader. "You must miss him." Mountainpaw mewed almost to himself. Graystripe stopped and looked at the smaller tom, his eyes brimming with emotion "Everyday little one." after a moment of silence, Graystripe cleared his throat and meowed, "Come along now, we're wasting daylight."

By the time Mountainpaw and Graystripe came back to camp, Mountainpaw was exhausted having trekked all across Thunderclan territory. Graystripe practically had to half carry him to the apprentice's den, a small bush near the entrance. Inside, Dewpaw and Kestrelpaw were grooming eachother, and Oakpaw sat in a small nest in the far corner munching on the mouse. When he caught sight of his brother, he waved his tail in greeting. Mountainpaw nodded to his brother once, his eyes drooping, as he flopped into the nest. "Rough day?" Dewpaw purred to Mountainpaw, who nodded resting his head on his paws. Dewpaw flicked his head to a small mouse in the center of the den "You can have that if you want." Mountainpaw hesitated, was he even hungry? The answering rumble that came from his belly told him yes and he extended one paw and pulled the mouse towards him, with a small mew of thanks to Dewpaw. He finished the morsal in a few ravenous gulps and sighed in content as his belly was full. Oakpaw scooted over to him and gently started grooming his pelt, Mountainpaw tried to turn his head to do the same, but sleep tugged at his eyes. "Just go to sleep." his brother mewed gently, Mountainpaw nodded, letting the soothing blackness take him. Just before he lost conciousness a thought crossed his mind _Mountainpaw! I am Mountainpaw!_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A paw prodded Mountainpaw in his side and he looked to see Kestrelpaw standing over him. "Come on! Dewpaw is getting his warrior name." Mountainpaw looked around confused, the sun was at his highest point. How long was he asleep? He repeated the question to Kestrelpaw "All day. Graystripe said to let you sleep," she added as she saw the worry in his eyes, "said you were probably exhausted." Mountainpaw nodded, stretching. A feeling of excitement encompassed him as remembered what she'd woken him up for "Dewpaw is getting his warrior name?" he echoed, she nodded excitedly. Mountainpaw padded over with her, trying to get a good seat. They settled for a spot behind Sandstorm and Molewhisker. His grandmother purred at him as he sat down "Hello there little one. How goes the apprentice training, Graystripe isn't pushing you too hard is he?" Mountainpaw shook his head "Bramblestar said if being a warrior wasn't hard work, then every cat would become one." Sandstorm purred and nodded, before turning to Bramblestar as the Thunderclan leader raised his tail for silence. "Dewpaw, after many moons of training you are ready to recieve your warrior name," Mountainpaw caught a glimpse of Cloudtail and Brightheart sitting in the front row, Brightheart's good eye shined as she stared at her son. Cloudtail's chest was puffed out in pride, "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has followed the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Dewpaw," Dewpaw looked up at Bramblestar, "Do you promise to up hold the ways of the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" Dewpaw looked at Bramblestar and meowed firmly "I do." "Then with my authority as clan leader, I give you your warrior name. From now on, this cat shall be known as Dewnose! We thank you for your loyalty and bravery and welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Bramblestar lept down and placed his muzzle atop Newnose's head. Dewnose responded by licking Bramblestar's shoulder respectfully, and the clan errupted in chants, saying the new warrior's name. "Dewnose! Dewnose!" Mountainpaw found himself shouting loudly as well, wanting Dewnose to hear him, "Dewnose! Dewnose!" eventually the chanting died down, and the clan went to congradulate it's newest warrior. Dewnose's siblings: Whitewing, Ambermist, and Snowfury, where the first to reach him, nuzzling him and congradulating him, then next were his parents, eventually, Mountainpaw reached the new warrior "Congradulations," he mewed, "you must've been excited." Dewnose nodded silently, and Mountainpaw remembered that a newly named warrio must remain silent until the next morning. It was a clan tradition so the new warrior could reflect on his new name and status.

"Mountainpaw." Graystripe's voice sounded behind him, and Mountainpaw turned to see his mentor motioning for him to come over. Sandstorm and Cloudtail were with him as Mountainpaw padded over, "Bramblestar wants us to go on the evening patrol. I suggested you go, do you want to come?" Mountainpaw nodded excitedly. He'd never been on a patrol before, and after watching Dewnose's ceremony he was full of energy. "I want to go!" a whining from behind him sounded, it was Oakpaw, trotting over from where Brichfall was sitting. The paler version of Mountainpaw sat glaring at Graystripe "How come he gets to go and not me?" Oakpaw growled, Mountainpaw rolled his eyes, but Graystripe simply shook his head "You can go next time, little one." he assured Oakpaw, glancing quickly over the crowd of cats. Mountainpaw wondered who he was looking for. Graystripe raised his tail to signal someone, and Mountainpaw turned to see his mother trotting over. Oakpaw shrank as he saw her too, wondering if he was in trouble. "What's going on?" Squirrelflight mewed, looking at her two sons suspiciously, "Are these two fighting again?" Graystripe purred. "No, nothing like that. Oakpaw was wondering if he could go on the Dawn patrol. Mountainpaw is going on the evening patrol with me and I feel it's unfair that Oakpaw doesn't get to go. We already have enough cats going... so I can't invite him. What do you think." Squirrelflight looked at Oakpaw, her green eyes troubled. Mountainpaw sighed, and he guessed what was coming.

"I already have enough cats on the dawn patrol; I just assigned them. Oakpaw will just have to wait until next time."

Oakpaw glared angrilly at his mother "But that's not fair!" he screeched at his mother. Suddenly, Squirrelflight was no longer their loving, caring mother, but instead she turned on Oakpaw, her fur bristling.

"You are not a kit anymore, Oakpaw. You're not always going to get what you want. Best you learn that now. If you want to go on the patrols, you'll have to earn it... And if I hear you complain like this again, I'll let your father deal with you, do you understand me?"

Oakpaw had shrank to the ground, his ears back and his fear scent engulfed them.

"Yes mother." he squeaked, sounding like a kit. Without another word, Squirrelflight padded away, fur still bristling. Mountainpaw felt bad for Oakpaw. His brother had always gotten used to getting what he wanted, it wasn't his fault he was just raised that way. "Graystripe, can you take Oakpaw instead?" he mewed to his mentor.

Graystripe looked at Mountainpaw confused, and lowered his voice as he said "You don't have to give away your place just because your brother..."

"No, I have a bellyache... I just want to help around camp for now. You can take Oakpaw." Graystripe stared at Mountainpaw and nodded, seeming to understand Mountainpaw's motive.

"Oakpaw, Mountainpaw has decided to stay in camp, would you like to go in his place?" Oakpaw looked at Mountainpaw, and his green eyes sparkled. He gave Mountainpaw a grateful look and nodded to Graystripe, following the patrol out into the forest. Mountainpaw padded over to find Squirrelflight and see what he could do around camp, spotting her speaking with Molewhisker and Dustpelt, something about hunting patrols from what Mountainpaw could hear. He waited patiently as Squirrelflight finished giving orders, and turned to see him. "I thought you went on patrol?" she mewed. Mountainpaw shook his head "I let Oakpaw go in my place... you shouldn't have yelled at him." Mountainpaw was surprised at how cool his voice was. Squirrelflight glared at him "I am your mother, Mountainpaw and if I think yelling at you is best, then that's what I'll do." Mountainpaw didn't pull away from her anger, he wasn't afraid like Oakpaw was. He simply shrugged "Either way, you and dad told us not to fight, right. So I'm avoiding a fight. Besides, I'm sure there's plenty to do in camp anyway." Squirrelflight hesitated, and nodded, her fur lying flat again. "You're right. You can bring the queens some fresh kill and clear away their bedding." Mountainpaw nodded, grabbing a few mice from the fresh kill pile and padding over to the nursury, a thick bramble enclosure where the queens of the clan can have their kits in peace, and where expecting queens can relax until their litters are born. Inside, Daisy was grooming Ivypool, the expectant queen. The elderly cream-colored she-cat was long past being able to birth kits, but she still helped around the nursury in whatever way she could. Mountainpaw cleared his throat before entering and placed a mouse at each queen's paws. "Squirrelflight told me to bring you these, and to clear out your bedding. Is there anything else you need?" Ivypool smiled kindly at Mountainpaw and mewed "Actually, yes. Could you run to Jayfeather and get a moss ball soaked in water. I'm a bit thirsty, but I don't want to leave the nursery. My kits are due any day now." Ivypool licked her swollen belly. Mountainpaw nodded politely, and padded to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather was the medicine cat, as well as Mountainpaw's kin, being his aunt, Leafpool's, son. Leafpool had retired a moon ago, and was living as an elder now, leaving Jayfeather to be the medicine cat full time. Mountianpaw was about to call to him, knowing the older tom was blind, before Jayfeather mewed from inside the den "Come on in, Mountainpaw. I'll have Ivypool's water ready in a moment." Mountainpaw was astonished. Jayfeather was blind, how in the world did he know he was there. And for that matter, how did he know Ivypool had wanted water. Jayfeather padded from inside the den, his blue eyes staring off into the distance. In his jaws was a ball of moss dripping with water, which he placed at Mountianpaw's paws. "Thank you." Mountainpaw mewed, dipping his head respectfully, then feeling a bit idiotic since Jayfeather couldn't see it. He paused for a moment, before Jayfeather mewed "You wanted to know how I knew it was you." the medicine cat purred. Moutainpaw studied his kin a little closer. He'd always thought of Jayfeather as weak, which is why he became a medicine cat, but upon closer inspection he saw thick muscles rippling under the gray tabby's thick pelt. "I was. How did you do that when you're blind?"

Jayfeather purred "Lots of practice for one. And for another, when Starclan takes away one of our senses, the rest of them are incredibly heightened. Since I have no sight, I can hear and smell alot better than most cats can. It's how I was able to know you were waiting outside, and how I heard Ivypool ask for water." Mountainpaw was astonished; Ivypool was almost halfway across camp, yet Jayfeather heard her clearly.

"If you can smell and hear that well, why didn't you become a warrior." Jayfeather's sightless eyes grew soft.

"Because Starclan had other plans for me. You should get that water to Ivypool. Queens can be a bit irritable when they're expecting. If you're looking for something to do afterward, let me know and I'll have you tend to the elders." Mountainpaw purred a yes, and padded back to the nursury with the moss ball in his jaws.

"Is there anything else you need Ivypool?" Mountainpaw asked as he cleared the last bit of bedding from the nursury. Ivypool purred her thanks and shook her head. "No little one. You may go. And job very well done." Mountainpaw's eyes glowed at the queen's praise as he padded off towards Jayfeather's den, wanting to do as much for the clan as he could. He called to Jayfeather for permission to enter, recieving a soft mew in reply. As he entered the den, his eyes adjusted and he caught a glimpse of the herb pile. In a nest not too far away sat Briarlight, Graystripe's daughter who'd tragically been paralyzed as a young warrior. Now, she sat and kept Jayfeather company, as well as helped him here and there with small jobs. She was separating Juniper berries from their leaves with skilled paws, her claws slicing through the stems like she'd been doing this all her life. "So you're back." Jayfeather mewed from across the den. The gray tabby was munching on a small rabbit in his nest. He flicked his head to a small ball of moss carefully separated from the rest of the herbs. "That moss ball is soaked in mousebile. You can use it to remove ticks from the elders pelts. Make sure to wash your paws after you're finished. You don't want to lick that stuff off." Mountainpaw nodded, and grabbed the moss ball. The stench that arose from the tiny fluffy ball almost made Mountainpaw vomit, but he swallowed, and gingerly carried it to the elder's den. Leafpool and Purdy were the only elders currently, and both sat in the warriors den, stretched out and enjoying the last rays of sunlight. Mountainpaw placed the moss ball down, and cleared his throat so the two would know they were there. Leafpool turned and saw the young tom, her eyes softening. "Mountainpaw, what a pleasant surprise. Come in, please. Perhaps you'd like to share a mouse with us?" she flicked her head to a small mouse next to Purdy. Mountainpaw shook his head politely "I'm fine, thank you Leafpool. I actually came to see if either of you had any ticks that needed to be removed." Leafpool shook her head "I'm fine dear, but I believe Purdy may have one on his ear." Mountainpaw nodded and went over to the old tom, quietly asking his permission to check his ear, recieving a low grunt of approval, Mountainpaw gently placed the moss ball on the pale gray lump growing from the back of Purdy's ear, then gently plucked the tiny creature off. Checking to make sure Purdy had no other ticks, Mountainpaw offered to check Leafpool again. When she denied, he said a polite goodbye and padded back to the Medicine Cat's den where Jayfeather was waiting for him. "Very good. I'll dispose of the mousebile and ticks, and you can wash your paws in the stream. Job well done, little one.

Coming back from the stream, Mountainpaw saw Oakpaw racing towards him, his pale brown pelt fluffed out in fear. "Mountainpaw! Mountainpaw! There are..."

Graystripe burst in after that, heading straight for Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. "Twolegs!" he yowled, "There are twolegs in the territory!"


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The clan errupted in shocked gasps and worried rumors. "Twolegs?" "What are they doing here?" "They're not here until Newleaf!" Bramblestar, raised his tail for silence. "Graystripe, there are twolegs here all the time. Yes it's when it gets warmer, but perhaps they're here early." Graystripe shook his head "No, Bramblestar. Not this many. They were all down the river, placing strange sticks in the ground and barking at eachother." Mountainpaw and Oakpaw padded closer to hear. Bramblestar hesitated, then looked to Squirrelflight "What do you think?" Mountainpaw heard his father murmer softly. Squirrelflight hesitated, then mewed "I think it may just be Graystripe being paranoid of twolegs... and with what he's been through I can't say I blame him... but it may not be a bad idea for you to check it out, especially if he's this worked up." Bramblestar nodded, then turned back to Graystripe "Let's go check this out. Sandstorm will come with us. The rest of you stay here and get some rest, you've all earned it." and with that the three cats padded out of camp and into the territory. Mountainpaw padded over to his mother, Oakpaw at his heals. "Squirrelflight, are we in danger?" Oakpaw's squeaky mew came from behind him. Though Mountainpaw didn't voice his fears, he felt his belly twist at the thought of twolegs in their territory. Twolegs had destroyed the territory many of the Thunderclan members were born in, as well as kill countless more with their destructive monsters. Squirrelflight looked at her sons and licked each of their heads, wrapping her tail around the both of them. "We'll be alright. Your father will know what to do. In the mean time, you two should get some sleep, you've both had a long day and I'm sure you're tired. Oakpaw nodded and padded away, but Mountianpaw stayed. His mother had a strange look in her eye. Was it fear? Worry? he couldn't tell. Squirrelflight caught his eye, and softened her expression "Go on to bed dear, I'll wake you when your father..."

"You're scared." Mountainpaw mewed, his green eyes staring into his mother's. Squirrelfight sighed "A bit. I don't like your father out there with twolegs about. Whether they mean to be or not, they're dangerous, especially in large numbers. But we've survived worse." Mountainpaw nodded, swaying a bit as he felt exhaustion nip hungrily at his brain. Squirrelflight purred in amusement, nudging him towards the apprentice's den. "Go. If your father has news I'll wake you."

Mountainpaw stared into a small pool of water, his reflection rippling until the water was still, casting a perfect reflection back at him. The reflection then rippled again, revealing another image of an older tom. His eyes were the same green hue as his, but his pelt resembled that of a brand of fire. Mountainpaw knew instantly who this cat was. "Firestar." he breathed in astonishment. How could his grandfather be here? the old tom had died moons before Mountainpaw was even born. Firestar stared back at Mountainpaw, unblinking, then to Mountainpaw's horror, Firestar's flesh began to melt away, leaving nothing but a gleaming white skeleton. Mountainpaw felt his fear scent engulf him as the pool and everything vanished leaving him in total darkness. "Something is coming, Mountainpaw," he heard a tom speak, he guessed it was Firestar, "help your father accept the truth." then he jolted awake. He was in the apprentice den, there was no pool, no Firestar, and no skeletons. Mountainpaw panted as the fear of his dream faded away, but something much more fearful entered his mind. _Help your father see the truth? The truth about what?_ with these troubleing questions knawing at his brain, Mountainpaw fell back to sleep. Voices awoke Mountainpaw the next day. He looked towards the highrock and noticed that most of the clan was gathered around. He padded forward and looked to see his father in the middle of the camp, bombarded by questions from the rest of the clan. "What were the twolegs doing? Are they going to hurt us?" "Are we going to leave?" Bramblestar waited for the clan to die down before he spoke. "I have observed the twolegs, and they simply look as if they are building another nest. It's nothing to worry about. They seem to be staying on the other side of the river." he looked to Graystripe to back up what he said, and the older gray tom nodded. Most of the clan seemed at ease, including Mountainpaw. Perhaps his dream was just that, a bad dream. Graystripe spotted him and waved his tail, beconing him over. When Mountainpaw arrived, Graystripe mewed "Ivypool said you were a big help yesterday. Bramblestar wants you to go to the gathering tonight." Mountainpaw purred happily. "What about Oakpaw?"

"He'll be staying behind and helping Jayfeather. I was wondering if you wanted to learn how to hunt today?" Excitement rushed through Mountainpaw and he nodded.

"Alright then, let's go."

The two toms padded out into Thunderclan territory and into the training area. Graystripe lept down into a small sandy pit, and waited for Mountainpaw to join him. With a strong leap, Mountianpaw landed gracefully on all four paws. "Well done." Graystripe mewed, before sitting with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. "The key to hunting is your crouch. If you have a bad crouch, the prey can hear you and you won't catch them. You have to be stealthy. For big lugs like us, that can be a challenge. Watch closely." Graystripe crouched gently, straightening his back and tail so it stuck out like a twig a paw's length from the ground. Graystripe also lifted his body slightly so his belly fur wouldn't drag through the leaves. Gingerly, he placed one paw in front of the other, moving forward with out making a sound. "I want to try." Mountainpaw purred, copying Graystripe's pose as best he could. It took him a while, but eventually he straightened his back and tail out, and moved forward, but groaned inwardly as he heard his paw crunch the leaves beneath his weight. "Keep all your weight on your tail end." Graystripe instructed; Mountainpaw did as he said, and stalked forward a second time, still making noise, but not as much. "Keep practicing and eventually you won't make any noise at all. We'll sped as much time as we can perfecting this, and if we have enough time, we'll try it out on real prey." Mountainpaw nodded, and stalked forward again. He moved back and forth for what seemed like ages, when suddenly he placed his paw down and heard no sound. Carefully, he placed another paw; no sound. Slowly he crept silently forward, and turned to Graystripe with a look of triumph. "Well done!" Graystripe praised, "I'm very impressed. It took me ages to get that down, and you did it on your first day. You'll make a fine warrior, Mountianpaw." Graystripe looked up at the sky; Mountainpaw followed his gaze and was shocked to see it was sunhigh. They'd been practicing all morning. "We have a bit of time before Bramblestar will leave for the gathering. Let's go find us some prey to catch."

Graystripe padded a little farther into the territory. Mountainpaw was very excited, this was the farthest from camp he had ever been. "Now, the key here is to taste the air and find out where the prey is." Graystripe drank in the scents around him, and turned towards his left, adjusting his position so he was upwind of whatever he was scenting. Mountainpaw opened his mouth aswell and picked up the distinctive scent of mouse. "Do you want this one?" Graystripe mewed quietly. Mountainpaw thought for a moment, then shook his head. He wanted to see Graystripe do it first before he attempted it. Graystripe nodded once, and stalked forward. Focusing his eyes, Mountainpaw finaly caught a glimpse of the tiny brown creature sheltering itself under a tree root thinking it was safe. It was dead wrong. Graystripe lowered himself into the grass, his amber eyes focused on the tiny creature. Mountainpaw crouched too, watching his mentor's every move. Then, slowly, the mouse crawled out, sniffing around for any signs of danger. Once it got far enough from the tree root, Graystripe slowly got to his paws and crept forward silenty. Once he was less than a tail's length away, he sprang and landed squarely on the mouse. The tiny creature wasn't even able to squeal before Graystripe dispatched it with a quick bite. Muttering a prayre of thanks to Starclan, he turned to Mountainpaw with the mouse dangling from his jaws. "Now you try. I'll watch you from afar and see how you do on your own." Mountainpaw nodded, and opened his mouth, tasting the scents around him before he picked up the scent of Squirrel, and it was close. Mountainpaw looked around and spotted the creature at the base of a tree nibbling on a nut. Mountainpaw quietly adjusted his position so he was up wind before creeping forward. The squirrel's ears pricked and Mountainpaw stopped, waiting for it to go back to its feasting. When it did, he crept forward again. When he judged he was close enough, he bunched his muscles tightly and sprang, catching the squirrel quickly and biting into it's neck before it had a chance to let out a squeal. Warm blood flooded his mouth and drenched his tongue with it's sweet, salty taste. turning to Graystripe in triumph as he held his first prey in his jaws. "Well done!" Graystripe purred, "absolutely perfect! I was sure you were going to lose it when it heard you, but you followed your instincts. I'm very proud of you." They hunted a while longer until the sun had began to dip behind the trees. "Time to go back," Graystripe mewed, gathering his catch, "Bramblestar will lead the cats to the gathering at dusk. That'll give us time to rest and eat. As well as give me time to gloat about my apprentice making a kill his first time out."

"All cats going to the gathering, come to the entrance, I'd like to say a few words." Mountainpaw stretched his limbs, and padded out. Several other cats padded towards the entrance, besides him there was Squirrelflight, the newly named warrior, Dewnose, Dustpelt, Seedtail, Snowfury, Graystripe, and Jayfeather. Mountainpaw felt a bit out of place, being the only apprentice going, but figured Bramblestar wanted to show he appriciated his hard work, letting him wreap the benefits solo. "First of all," Bramblestar mewed, "I don't want any cat saying anything about the twolegs. I'll mention it, but if the clan talks about it the other clans will panic. Also, I want it to be made clear that we're going to patrol our borders frequently. Leaf-bare is coming soon which will prompt the other clans to come here looking for prey. Mountaipaw," Bramblestar looked directly at his son, "stick close to Graystripe. This is your first gathering, listen and learn." Mountainpaw nodded once in awknowledgement. Then padded forward as Bramblestar led them out of camp.

Bramblestar waited in the bushes as the rest of the clans began pouring in. Mountainpaw waited in the back with Graystripe, excitement pulsing through his veins. Then Bramblestar raised his tail for them to go, and the Thunderclan cats raced foward pouring into the gathering. Mountainpaw looked around in awe at all the cats, he recognized some from stories, like the famous Mistystar, leader of Riverclan. Her blue-gray pelt was unmistakeable. Bramblestar called for him, and Mountainpaw padded forward. Sitting in frong of Bramblestar was a pretty tortiseshell she-cat. She smelled different than Bramblestar did, but Bramblestar seemed extremely friendly with her so Mountianpaw let himself relax. Squirrelflight was sitting next to Bramblestar, but when Mountainpaw padded up to join them, she pressed against him, licking his head repeatedly. "Mountainpaw, this is my sister, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt, this is one of my sons, Mountainpaw." Mountainpaw dipped his head respectively to Tawnypelt, who gave him a gentle purr. "You look so much like your father, and so much like..." Tawnypelt stopped, giving Bramblestar a cautionary look. Mountainpaw could guess what she was going to say: that he looked like she and Bramblestar's father: Tigerstar. He had heard many storise of the infamous leader, stories that made him not want to be related to such a cat, but he was never the less. "You're an apprentice already?" Tawnypelt purred, looking around and adding, "I thought you had another kit aswell?" she mewed to Bramblestar "Oakpaw. He's staying in camp this time. Mountainpaw did alot of work in Thunderclan today and I wanted him to be repaid for it." Tawnypelt looked back at Mountainpaw. "Would you like to come and meet Shadowclan's leader?" she purred. Mountainpaw hesitated, remembering Bramblestar's command to stay near Graystripe. "I'll go with you." Squirrelflight mewed The three cats padded forward until they sat in front of a large ginger tom speaking with a few other cats Mountainpaw didn't recognize. "Rowanstar?" Tawnypelt mewed, the ginger tom looked towards them and, after saying a goodbye to the cats he was speaking with, padded over to Tawnypelt. "You remember my brother's mate Squirrelflight?" she purred. The way the two acted, Mountainpaw guessed they were mates of some sort. "I do indeed, how are you Squirrelflight? How are those kits of yours?" Squirrelflight purred a greeting and mewed "Not much of kits anymore." she stepped aside to reveal Mountainpaw. Rowanstar stared at him in amazement "This can't be little Mountainkit, can it?"

"Mountain _paw_ I'm an apprentice now." Rowanstar purred in amusement. "Well, Mountainpaw. Didn't you have a brother? He's not ill is he?"

"No," Squirrelflight mewed before Mountainpaw could, "he's helping with some chores at camp. He'll probably be here next gathering." A small brown tom yowled from the large tree in the center of camp. "The gathering is starting. It was nice meeting you, Mountainpaw. Congradulations on your apprenticeship." Mountainpaw dipped his head respectfully to Rowanstar and Tawnypelt as they both lept upon the branches of the tree. Squirrelflight looked at her son and flicked her head to the back of the gathering "Do you see Graystripe back there?" she inquired. Turning in the direction she'd indicated, Mountainpaw caught sight of Graystripe sitting beside Dewnose, and nodded to her. Squirrelflight nodded "Go and sit with him until the gathering is over." with that, Squirrelflight lept upon a branch underneath Bramblestar. Mountainpaw made his way to the back with Graystripe and Dewnose, waiting silently for the gathering to begin.

"Onestar would like to start." Mistystar informed the other leaders, who nodded their approval and the brown tom who'd started the gathering stepped forward, well as forward as the branch he was sitting on would allow.

"Windclan has had a prosperous leaf-fall. Our plains are ripe with food and our clan is thriving." Mountainpaw glanced around at what he guessed were Windclan cats the way they held their heads up high as Onestar spoke of their thriving clan, and was surprised to see many of them had ribs showing. They were definately not well fed. "We also have two new warriors: Hootclaw and Oatstripe." Yowls of approval errupted across the gathered cats and Mountainpaw caught a glimpse of two toms who held thier heads higher and puffed thier chests out more than the rest, guessing they were the new warriors Onestar had named.

Mistystar had announced that the fish in Riverclan were flowing better than ever, the Riverclan warriors having the large bellies to back up her story, and Rowanstar spoke of Shadowclan's thriving as well as a two new warriors: Grasswing and Spikepelt, and a new litter of kits mothered by a queen named Snowbird and three new apprentices: Morningpaw, Sunpaw, and Shadowpaw, who he pointed out in front. Mountainpaw caught a glimpse of Morningpaw, a pretty pale gray tabby she-cat in the front row next to Shadowpaw. Though Mountainpaw could only see the back of Shadowpaw's head, he could tell the tom was very large, even for his age. Then it was Bramblestar's turn to speak. "Thunderclan is thriving as well, despite how late in the season it is. We have a new warrior: Dewnose!" chants for Dewnose errupted from the crowd, "We also have two new apprentices: Oakpaw who is back at camp, and Mountainpaw. The clan cats followed Bramblestar's gaze to where Mountainpaw sat, puffing out his chest with pride. A few cats looked from Mountainpaw, to Bramblestar, and back again. Mountainpaw realized they guessed he was Bramblestar's son, for some of them gazed at him in wonder for a moment longer before turning back to Bramblestar. "Another thing, I had a patrol see a few more twolegs than we're originally used to along the Thunderclan border. They seem to be harmless, staying on their side and not bothering anyone..."

"We've seen some in Shadowclan too." Rowanstar mewed in shock

"And Windclan." Onestar mewed, a bit of a worried town to his voice. Worried mewes spread through the gathering. Mountainpaw felt a pit in his stomach, there were more twolegs than Bramblestar had thought. He knew his father well enough to know when he looked worried, and though he hid it well, Mountainpaw could see the worry in his eyes.

"Like I'd said," Bramblestar went on, "these twolegs are not bothering anycat... any cat in Thunderclan that is. I don't believe that they are any kind of..."

"They are a threat... to all of you." A voice rang clearly above all the others. The crowd of cats turned to see a small gray tabby she-cat sitting in the back. The moonlight struck her and revealed a small pink collar around her neck. "A kittypet!" Mountainpaw heard a cat snarl, "She's a kittypet!" "Maybe she's a member of Thunderclan." Mountainpaw heard another cat sneer. A growl rose in his throat as he looked for the cat who'd said that, but heard a hiss from another cat telling that one to be quiet. Mountainpaw looke to Bramblestar who was staring at this strange newcomer "What is your name, child?" he meowed, firmly but also softly.

"Delilah, and as your friend so politely pointed out, yes I am a housecat. Thank you for demonstrating your intelegance for everyone." Mountainpaw stifled a purr of amusement at the she-cat's witty response. She didn't seem at all bothered by the thousands of eyes staring at her. Rowanstar spoke now, not as friendily as Bramblestar "What makes you think these twolegs are a threat to us? Riverclan spoke nothing of twolegs in their territory, and they do nothing in Shadowclan territory they just walk around and leave." Delilah stared squarely at Rowanstar as she spoke "I know this because one of your Starclan warriors came to me in a dream." Mountainpaw felt his stomach twist, this was sounding alot like his dream with Firestar. The other leaders purred in amusement at the she-cat's words... all except Bramblestar. "What did this cat look like?" he mewed

"His pelt glowed like a brand of fire." she mewed. The clearing grew silent, for every cat knew the cat of which she spoke.

"Firestar." Graystripe breathed from beside him. At that moment, Mountainpaw knew his dream was not a cooincidence. Firestar had actually come to him in a dream! "What did you see in this dream, Delilah?" Mistystar meowed, intrigued now. "I saw a large monster toppling trees over and eating them in one gulp, and behind it was a trail of blood that led to a large pile of glistening cat bones." Fearful yowls and screeches filled the island, when they died down, Delilah added, "the cat in my dream, the flame colored tom, said that only I could stop this from happening. This was a night ago." Mountainpaw froze, that was the same night he'd had his dream! A growl sounded from behind him and Mountainpaw was shocked to see Rowanstar's pelt bristling "What do you mean _you're_ the only cat who can stop this? If Starclan wanted us to know something don't you think they'd tell the clan leaders? Why would they trust something so important to such a helpless little kitty?"

Delilah's blue eyes glistened with rage and Mountainpaw found himself being intimidated by her. He wondered how that was possible. He was at least the same age as she was, if not older, and she didn't look that strong. Yet the wisdiom that resided in her gaze seemed other-worldly. "I'm not sure why this cat came to me, nor why your Starclan cats think that I'm the one to stop it, maybe they think you're all too stupid to listen." Snarls of outrage sounded across the clearing as a few cats, mainly Shadowclan, turned to the she-cat pelts bristling. "Better watch what you say, pretty kitty." Rowanstar's voice was a terrifying low growl, "You keep it up you won't have a tongue to speak with." Delilah stared at Rowanstar, then to the other leaders none of which seemed to want to listen to her. "Fine. If all of you want to die, then don't heed my warning. But don't come crying to me when you have to scrape your den mates off the paws of one of the twoleg monsters." and with that, Delilah was gone, leaving the clan cats in a cold bitter silence.


End file.
